In a conventional intensifier which uses water or slurry in the intensifying cylinder being connected to a driving cylinder acting piston or ram by oil, air, steam or crank mechanism, the sliding portion of the cylinder is worn out by the characteristic of the liquid being forced out when the pressure is high.
Therefore the liquid leaks out and the performance of the intensifier is very unstable and some troubles are often caused in operation.